Be my shadow
by Ciiah
Summary: AU. In the world of demons and angels, Uzumaki Naruto is famous. Because he is both. And soon he has to choose side - Heaven, or Hell? Uchiha Sasuke, a young but powerful demon gets a mission; make Naruto choose Hell. M, yaoi, darkness
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, nor any of it's characters.

Any character that may be involved that is not from the original manga by Kishimoto, or the Bible for that matter, is MINE.

Why hello. I'm the author, Ciiah. This fic was written quite spontaneously. I should be focusing on my other fics "Possess Me", and "Sweet and troublesome", but today me and my girlfriend were watching Constantine (awesome movie!) and suddenly I just... HAD to write something! So I brought my laptop, and this chapter is the result. If you want me to continue the story, I'll totally do it. I just wanted to try it out. So this chappie is more like an experiment.

The genres are:  
Angels/demons  
Slight horror (the story involves violence, blood, darkness and such. Nothing too bad.)  
Drama  
Humor  
SLASH (yaoi, boy-on-boy, homosexual love. Capishe?)  
(_pairings: SasuNaru, NejiShikamaru, InoSakura (cuz I wanna try writing some yuri, too!) and there might some more. Haven't decided yet.)_

Oh, and I should also warn you - Naruto WILL act very ooc at times, but I have a good excuse, and you'll get the picture later. In this chapter he is very dark and cold towards everyone, but he has his reasons. :)

Chapter one. Uzumaki Naruto. (Sasuke's p.o.v.)

The bar was already full when he got there. Sasuke snorted. He was usually the first one to get there. He couldn't stand hell. Not because it hurt being there - he was a demon, after all - but because he was bored.

Bored of all the frail, pathetic, whiny souls of the humans who had committed one too many sins. Souls that Sasuke himself had brought to hell. Back in the old days, he used to laugh insanely as the souls he guided to hell realized that he wasn't an angel and that he wasn't going to bring them to heaven. Sasuke played for the other team. He was one of the bad guys.

But that was then. When he was young.

These days he usually just grabbed the soul by its' wrist and threw it in. "Off you go," he'd say, smirk a little, and then turn away.

Humans, he thought as he took a sit by the bar desk. Humans were so naive. They believed that people who deserved to go to hell didn't exists. That there was some good in everyone. How wrong they were.

"The usual," he mumbled to the bartender and reached for his wallet. He dug up two silver coins and put them on the desk. Pretty soon his drink arrived. A black, smoky drink. Sasuke had no idea what so ever what it contained, but he liked it. It tasted like metal.

"Sasuke," a hand on his shoulder and a breath that smelled like expensive cigarettes proclaimed the arrival of his co-worker, Shikamaru. That lazy asshole was actually one of the few people Sasuke could stand. "What took you so long? Ino's been whining about you all night."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He brought his glass to his mouth and took a sip. Calm filled him.

"Ino's always whining," Sasuke smirked cruelly, and Shikamaru sniggered.

"Well said. I can't stand that bitch... ever since she joined our crew, she's been all about _Sasuke-this_ and _Sasuke-that_. How many humans has she even brought to hell?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen? In ten months?" Shikamaru gave a scoff. "That's pathetic."

"Indeed. But it's not like we can get her fired... With her being Balthazar's niece and all..."

"Hmph." Shikamaru ordered a drink and the two demons sat in silence.

"So what else is new?" Sasuke wondered, mostly to break the silence and so that they could focus on something else than the deafening house-music and random young demons screaming with laughter.

"Well..." Shikamaru took a gulp from his beer and gestured towards a table across the room. "Kiba's been busy all night, sucking face with one of the new angel-graduates..." A snort. "Some way to begin their angelic career."

Sasuke squinted his eyes. A pink haired girl sat in Kiba's lap and enthusiastically mixed her saliva with his. His eyes switched over to another mode, which allowed him to see the white wings on her back, fluttering softly, and the grey crucifix tattoo on her shoulder. It also allowed him to see Kiba's fangs, claws and raw eyes. The sight disgusted him. Not Kiba's true self, nor the angel's, but the fact that two so different creatures so willingly broke all rules and committed themselves to such human acts. Hormones. Disgusting.

"That's gross."

"Why do you think I left them? I was stuck there for over an hour with Kiba and the angel-whore basically screwing on the couch, and Chouji, who by the _fucking _way already was insanely drunk when he got here. It was torture."

Sasuke gave an amused laugh.

"Sorry about that. So why this commotion? I mean... what's with all these..." He gestured to the crowded nightclub. "... People?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Shikamaru snorted and lifted his glass to take another sip, but as Sasuke's face remained questioning, he rolled his eyed. "For crying out loud, Sasuke... This is the day! The tenth!" Shikamaru gave a wicked grin. "The angels have graduated from their academy. Full-fledged, holy spirits, here to SAVE this fucking planet and its habitants..." Shikamaru chuckled. "And they're _here, _at the Neutral House to celebrate."

Sasuke looked out, his pupils widened so that he could tell the demons and the angels apart. It truly was difficult. They were all drinking, dancing... A heavy, deep beat. And they all moved beautifully. Demons and angels alike. Those who didn't dance were seated, drinking wine and other suspicious drinks. At one table, some older angels amused themselves with ordering water and turning it to wine with a simple hand gesture.

"They pretend to be so sacred..." He finished his drink and waved for the bartender to bring him another one. "They're no better than us."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, you might be right... But that's only when they're in here. When they're at work, they fight their knuckles bloody. For the sake of _humans_. You know, they go to that angel academy for eight years. _Eight years_ of learning how to fight for humans, to love humans, to understand their worth... They're being fucking brainwashed, if you ask me. But at least they have something to fight for. Something noble. To be honest... We're scum compared to those people." He smirked. "But we like it."

"That pink-haired chick also seems to like it," Sasuke chuckled and pointed to the table where the angel-girl was willingly grinding herself against Kiba as he was heatedly grabbing her thigh.

Shikamaru laughed and turned away from the sight. After a few seconds, he turned more serious.

"That's not all, though. It's true that it's their graduation, but I mean... Look at this place. It's fucking five stories, and it's totally packed. There were fifty-one graduates this year. The rest that are here are either older angels or demons. But why would so many people show up just because there's some new angel-flesh around?"

"I'm dying to know," Sasuke drawled and closed his eyes as the alcohol finally kicked in. He was starting to feel much more relaxed.

"Uzumaki. Naruto," whispered Shikamaru. Sasuke's eyes widened and turned red. Shikamaru gave a calm, cold smile when he saw Sasuke's reaction. "You finally remember? Today is the tenth of October. It's Uzumaki Naruto's birthday."

"_The_ Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke stared down at the dark substance he was consuming. His head was spinning. Was it because of the alcohol?

"I'm talking about the one and only Naruto, son of the arch angel Minato, and the demon general Kushina. Born from both darkness and light..." Shikamaru's leering face turned serious, respectful almost. "Half angel, half demon. It's madness that he even survived. Hell wanted him dead. Heaven wanted him dead. But due to both of the parent's high status, they managed to arrange a deal with Jehovah and Lucifer. The boy has been growing up with the neutrals on earth."

"Father Krum?" Sasuke's eyes were even wider now. He had heard of Naruto - everyone knew who he was - but he didn't know anything about the rumored boy. Except the fact that he was the offspring of one of heaven's mightiest angels, and one of hell's darkest demons.

"None other. The half-breed. He's like one hundred and eleven now or something," Shikamaru said and gave an amused snort. "Still going strong though. Last time I went to visit him, he chased me and hit me with his staph cuz I stole of their apple pies."

"Uzumaki Naruto was raised by the neutral monks?" Sasuke asked and ignored Shikamaru's not so touching story.

"Yep," Shikamaru sighed. "He had to be raised by neutrals, since he is both angel and demon, see? One day, he has to make a choice - serve heaven, or serve hell. Since today is his seventeenth birthday, this is the day he is finally allowed back into our society. No one has seen him in years!"

"... And?"

"And! Sasuke, don't you see it? People are expecting him to show up here. Technically, he too is a graduate. He took the same test as the angels, but at the temple where he has been living up until now."

"What about the demon's test?" Sasuke wondered and let his finger slide along the edge ot the glass.

"He pulled it off last year. The angels study for eight years, learning everything there is to know about _love_ and respecting the humans and stuff... We only need four to learn how awesome it is to be bad." Shikamaru smirked again and took a sip from his glass.

"And years of training."

"That too, of course. But apparently, he's been doing all of that at the temple. The neutrals have ex-demons, too, you know."

"So... He's a fully trained demon, and a fully educated angel... So he can just-"

"Take a pick, yeah. And no one knows which side he's gonna choose. That's why he's being brought back. He's going to spend one year back in our society, spending six months in hell, six in heaven, and then, on his eighteenth birthday, he'll announce which side he chooses."

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru for a few seconds, taking the info in, slightly gaping. Then he snorted.

"Sounds like a spoiled brat."

Shikamaru gave a lazy smile.

"Maybe, but you never know... He is the son of Kushina, after all."

"You know what? I'll bet you ten silver coins that that boy won't know what's up or down when he gets here. You know? I mean, sure he's been trained and educated, but... He won't know what it's like. To actually be like us."

"This bar is a good start. It's neutral, so he'll get to meet people from both sides." Shikamaru shrugged. "But you're probably right."

"If he's lame, I'll totally bully him," Sasuke drawled smirking. Shikamaru sniggered.

"Woah," the other demon whistled and nudged Sasuke. "Look at that," he said and gestured to one particular table a few meters away. There sat Neji, son of the Hyuuga's. A noble angel clan. He had dark, long hair that shined despite the lack of light in the club. His pale skin and unnaturally bright eyes (even for an angel) made him look slightly frightening, but also extremely beautiful. He was surrounded by an enthusiastic crowd of demons and angels, female and male. All trying to get his attention by caressing his hair and turning his water into wine - although Neji was probably fully capable of doing so himself. The Hyuuga looked annoyed.

Shikamaru sniggered.

"Looks like the Hyuuga-prince doesn't like the attention he's getting."

"Can't say I blame him," Sasuke, who was also used to similar attention, muttered. Shikamaru gave Sasuke a laze look.

"Well, I do. Not that I'm interested in stuff like that... Sleeping with an _angel_... hn. But still. Having girls and guys clinging to you like that must be... fairly nice."

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru who stared at the crowd around Neji. Shikamaru looked good, although a bit lazy, and it was common knowledge that Nara Shikamaru was one of the most intelligent demons in the whole dimension, but he never seemed interested in things that usually interested young demons like themselves - sex; drugs; blood; violence. Sasuke was also growing bored of those things. He supposed those things were stuff you did when you were new and high on the fact that you were one of the most evil beings in the world.

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled. Shikamaru wasn't listening. One of the girls was especially cute, clinging very close to Neji, and Sasuke was quite sure that Shikamaru was looking at her. So he let his friend be. Figured it might be good for him to pay attention to the opposite sex once in a while.

But suddenly the tension in the halls changed. An excited mumble went through the building.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru's normally lazy eyes were big and excited. People who had been passionately dancing or making out up until that point stopped. The music stopped.

No, wait... There was music, but not the same music as before. This music wasn't house. Not club music at all. It was dark, heavy, cold. Slower. Sasuke turned to the bartender. The elderly demon smirked to him and gave a teasing wink. He looked excited. Sasuke understood. Something was going on. These were arrangements.

"Oh!" A young angel girls cried out and turned to her friend. "Uzumaki Naruto is here! I'm sure of it!"

"Don't be stupid," her friend cried back, but looked equally excited at the possibility. "Why would he appear at the Neutral House on his first day back? Shouldn't he be off to something fancier?"

Sasuke agreed with the second girl. Why would Uzumaki Naruto appear at the Neutral House? Not that the place was shabby - quite the contrary - but... a night out on his first day back?

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" Sasuke wondered and turned to Shikamaru, who was biting his lip and gave a wicked grin.

"All I know is that when they play this melody, it means someone special is in the building. Oh, and did I mention that he's the frickin' _Godson_ of the owner, Tsunade-sama?"

"What?" Sasuke almost dropped his drink. "You serious?"

Shikamaru's gaze darkened and glistened, as it always did when he was excited about something. His smile was cold yet knowing. Amused. Bewildered.

"I think... that, maybe, a certain someone's about to visit his Godmother for the first time in years. And it so happens that she's in her office right now."

Sasuke leered darkly.

"Her office? As in, on this floor?"

Shikamaru's eyebrow gave a quick bob, and Sasuke knew he had guessed right. A dark chuckle made its way through Sasuke's throat. He wanted to see the prince everyone was talking about.

This _Naruto_... Son of brightness and shadows. Was he really all that awesome? And why were the girls so excited? They didn't even know how Uzumaki Naruto looked. The last picture taken of him was when he was seven. Sasuke had only seen it once. He was pretty sure the boy was blonde, but you could never be too sure. Especially not when it came to demons. Depending on actions and emotions, the color of their hair could change. Not very common, but it had happened.

A gasp was heard. From the stairs. People were gathering around the staircase, stretching their necks, trying to get a glimpse of whoever was coming. Someone Sasuke couldn't see hissed:

"Isn't that... Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Move, lady," a dark voice said. A body guard? Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin. So he _was_ coming, after all. And from the looks of it, he was bringing a body guard. Spoiled brat, just like he thought. Sasuke leaned against the bar desk with his drink in his hand, smirking casually. Everyone's eyes were turned to the stairs.

Two bald heads appeared first. Two muscular men, dressed in crimson tuxes. They both looked demonic. Obviously bodyguards. They even wore shades. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sure, Naruto was famous, but he wasn't a fucking prince.

But when said wannabe-prince (_in Sasuke's head_) appeared, Sasuke's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a darker look. His red eyes went from top to toe on the boy that ascended the stairs.

Blond hair, ruffled, pointy. It must've been blowing outside. Dark blue, emotionless eyes. A serious, chilly expression. Black tux. White shirt. Black tie.

Sasuke swallowed quickly and an annoyed expression made its way to his features. What the hell? Why was he shuddering? He let his eyes slide into the mode. And then he almost gasped out loud.

The boy didn't have wings, nor did he have claws or fangs, like Kiba.

It was the _aura_. Sasuke had never seen an aura change energy that quickly before. It was bright, then dark, bright, dark, bright.... It changed several times per second. Made it look gray. Uzumaki Naruto didn't smile, nor did he wear an evil expression. He looked... bored? No, that wasn't it. To be honest, Naruto didn't have any expression on his face. At all. No smile, no frown... nothing.

But Sasuke kind of understood why. It couldn't be easy to have a soul that was split. A demon, who loved darkness and evil, while at the same time being an angel, who despised darkness and fought for the sake of humanity. That must be difficult.

The perfect mixture of darkness and light. Yes. Sasuke smirked with amusement and took another sip from his drink. Uzumaki Naruto had the mentality of a human.

Sasuke turned back to the blonde, and noticed that Naruto wore a large silverring on his left index finger. Sasuke blinked with surprise as he realized it was the symbol of general Uzumaki Kushina's army. All her top-agents got one of those. Sasuke himself would be proud to wear one.

As the blonde drew closer to where Sasuke was seated, Sasuke noticed several things about him – for example that Naruto was shorter than him by at least one inch. He also noticed that Naruto wore black nailpolish; something that many young demons liked to do. In the blonde's left ear there was an earring with a crucifix, and he had strange scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

But more than anything, Sasuke noticed that Uzumaki Naruto was quite… good-looking.

Just as the thought went through his head, Naruto turned his gaze, just a little, but it was enough to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke stared back for less than a second before he turned away and stared down into the bardesk.

So what if he was good-looking? All demons and angels were good-looking in some way. Even Chouji, that fat bastard, had some kind of charm that made a lot of demon girls fancy him.

Naruto had passed him, and eventually, he heard a large door open and Naruto and his bodyguards went inside. No one else was allowed into Tsunade-sama's office. It wasn't until Sasuke heard the door close that he finally had the nerve to turn around and stare at it. In a matter of seconds, the door was surrounded by squealing girls, trying to open the door, or peek inside. All were hoping to get another glimpse of the young demon-angel while the guards of the Neutral House tried to calm them down and push them away.

"Woah…" Shikamaru said as the previous House-melody started playing again and people, although most were still too excited and shocked to do anything but to talk about Naruto, started to dance and drink again. Kiba and the pink-haired angel started making out again. Sasuke sighed and Shikamaru turned back to him with unusually excited eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked and took a swig from his drink before he ordered yet another one. Shikamaru stared at him. Sasuke often found it amusing that Shikamaru still managed to look lazy, even as he stared at someone.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Shikamaru gestured to the bartender to get him a beer. "Uzumaki Naruto is back… This is huge." He had a small, content smirk on his lips.

"Huge, huh..?" Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft buzz of alcohol going through his body and making him even more relaxed and almost a little dizzy. "He looks just like a normal little brat to me."

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke," Shikamaru smirked. "Especially when you're drunk… you're not very good at it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke muttered and glared a little to Shikamaru who narrowed his eyes while putting on an amused smile.

"I know what you saw. The guy is special. He doesn't have wings, nor claws or fangs. But he still have that supernatural aura… and it was _gray_." Shikamaru glanced towards the closed door. "And even a guy like me can see that Uzumaki Naruto is as hot as the night is dark."

"Hn. He's not _that_ good-looking, if you ask me. I prefer more evil-looking people. And I happen to be a guy, too, Shikamaru." Shikamaru sniggered at Sasuke's grumpy tone.

"I didn't mean to offend you. The fact that you're fucking girls _and_ guys is not something I have a problem with, I'm just saying… I'M not gay."

"Neither am I."

"Fine, I'm not _bisexual_," Shikamaru drawled and took a swig from his beer.

"That term sounds so… human," Sasuke said with a disgusted frown. "Can't we just say that I like having sex with people?" He said and grinned. Shikamaru laughed.

"Right. I suppose that's a good way to put it. No feelings involved, right?"

"When have I ever had feelings for anyone?" Sasuke muttered and rolled the glass in his hand while watching the liquid inside go round, round.

"Hmm? Not even for your master, the lieutenant of darkness, Kakashi-san?"

"He's not my master, and it's just sex, Shikamaru," Sasuke grunted, but started feeling pissed. He didn't like talking about his sex-life while he was drunk. It made him _feel_ things. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"I'm just saying, it could be good for you to open up sometimes," Shikamaru said, sounding both amused and serious. Sasuke gave him a look and cocked his eyebrow.

"U-huh? And that's coming from a guy who hasn't had sex since… ever."

"Hey!" Shikamaru said and gave a mock-hurt look. "I can't help that I never find someone who suits my tastes." Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Sasuke watched him for a second and then put his pinky into his glass. Then he brought the digit to his mouth and sucked at the alcoholic flavor.

"You ever considered the possibility that you might be… uh…" Sasuke leered. "A faggot?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"You never know."

A soft buzz went off in Sasuke's pocket and he picked his cell phone up.

"What?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Sasuke? It's me."

Sasuke stilled and his frown disappeared.

"… Have you finished work?" Sasuke asked and felt his heartbeat speed up a little at the sound of the man's voice.

"Yes. I want you to come over. Now."

"Okay. I'll be there in five."

He hung up and poured the rest of his drink down his throat. As he grabbed his coat, he cought the smirking expression of Shikamaru.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah. So?"

"_Just sex_, huh?" Shikamaru shrugged, still looking teasing. "You look kinda excited to see him, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you," Sasuke said and gave a smirk back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

tbc.

M-hm! I'm in love with this story already! :) What do you think? Should I continue? ^^

Review and let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

I do, however, own this piece of fiction, and any character that is not from the original manga/anime - or the bible - belongs to me! If you steal, you'll regret it. I have faithful readers who are watching out for me.

A/N: Omg, awesome! :D You guys liked it! I'm thrilled, cuz that means I can keep writing! (I probably would have continued it anyways, but the fact that you actually liked it makes it much more fun!) Just so you know, Naruto is going to act quite ooc at first. But that's going to change after a few chapters. :) I hope you're cool with it.

Oh, and I forgot - one of the pairings are (obviously) Kakashi-Sasuke. However, **this IS a SasuNaru-fic**, so... yeah. ;) Sasuke and Kakashi's relationship is nothing but SEX. Kakashi will hook up with someone else later on. ;) Haha, I totally spoiled all your fun! But I figured it was for the best. Some of you don't like Kakashi-Sasuke, right? Just letting you know that they won't last for long. :P

OBS - I have an awesome beta, but I'm always too eager to publish, so right now, this chapter isn't edited. That's because my beta is in college and she's really busy with schoolwork, so she needs a few days to get it done. :) But when she's finished with that, I'll publish this again. ^^ So just bear with me and my mistakes.

Chapter two. Still Sasuke's p.o.v.

* * *

Sasuke was still panting as he watched Kakashi get dressed through half-lidded eyes. He blinked slowly as the blush faded away from his flushed cheeks. The man always had this effect on him. This power. Sasuke always felt quite pathetic afterwards, however... It was always worth it.

"You're leaving so soon?" Sasuke didn't mean to sound disappointed, but he did. Kakashi apparently noticed this and gave him a look. Then a weak smile.

"I still have work to do."

"...I thought you said you'd finished everything?" Sasuke muttered and leaned back agains the fine silk that Kakashi's sheets were made of.

"I lied," Kakashi stated calmly. "I only managed to get an hour free. That's why I wanted you to come right away."

Sasuke sighed heavily and that seemed to be enough of an answer for Kakashi. The younger demon had made his point clear - he was annoyed. And although Sasuke had made it very clear not only to Shikamaru, but also to Kakashi and himself that he had no feelings what so ever for Kakashi, at times like this, he still felt a bit annoyed when Kakashi took off right away as soon as he had made Sasuke shake, scream and come. It made Sasuke feel like he was Kakashi's bitch. Which, in certain ways, he was.

Kakashi was of high status in the military, and although Sasuke came from a respected family, there was no doubt that Kakashi was far more skilled than Sasuke, and far more powerful. Sasuke was much younger. No matter how you looked at it, Sasuke was Kakashi's bitch. Sorta. It wasn't as if Sasuke obeyed every command Kakashi made. However, Kakashi did have power over him. Power that made Sasuke go blind with desire. And sometimes, Sasuke hated Kakashi for this.

Sasuke rolled over and chose to show how annoyed he was by ignoring Kakashi for a few minutes. He glared furiously at the red silk that caressed his skin. His lower back was sore, but the ache was pleasant. His body was still thumping contently from the very passionate sex he had just experienced and with a frown he could feel how his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Kakashi, that damned man, had been his first sexpartner. Sasuke had never shown much interest in such intimate acts until he met Kakashi a few years ago. The man had turned him into a mess. Over and over again.

Since then, Sasuke had had his fair share of both women and men, but none could even come close to the things Kakashi did to him. Which was probably why Kakashi had such power over him. He knew Sasuke's body too well. And although Sasuke usually hated being 'the catcher' during sex, Kakashi gave him no chose. And he always made Sasuke scream. And the smug bastard enjoyed it, too.

Sasuke turned back and continued to glare at his 'master', as Shikamaru had called him. Kakashi seemed to pay no attention to him, until he finally spoke.

"Uzuamaki Naruto is back," he said and gave Sasuke a quick glance. "How do feel about that?"

The question threw Sasuke off in his glaring and for a second, he just stared at the older demon. Then he shrugged and redirected his angry stare into the wall.

"What a question," he scoffed. "I feel... nothing. Should I be feeling anything about it? He's just a spoiled punk who comes in and thinks he knows what it's like to live like we do."

Kakashi observed the young Uchiha who refused to meet his gaze. Then he gave a soft snort and a smirk.

"He's quite a celebrity, you know. Do you know who his mother is?"

Sasuke sat up and the blankets gathered delicately around his slim hips.

"Of course I do!" He snapped angrily. "I'm not completely oblivious."

"I didn't say you were."

"Whatever..." Sasuke picked up a thin cigarette and put it in his mouth. With a flick on the wrist, a small flame burst from his index finger and he lit the cigarette. "So what are you up to? I thought you were supposed to take care of the... the... shit, what was it..? Sa-something..."

"Sardonique-crucio?"

Sasuke exhaled and watched the cloud of smoke dance towards the ceiling before he replied.

"That's it. That weird new anti-Christ crucifix that those Satanist-humans created. Heck if they know what the hell they're dealing with... And they named it after The Great One himself, isn't that adorable?" Sasuke scoffed and gave Kakashi a lazy gaze. "I hate humans."

Kakashi smirked but didn't take his eyes off the mirror as he continued to button his shirt.

"You're a demon. If you didn't hate humans, there'd be something wrong with you."

The older demon finished dressing and finally threw his black cloak over his shoulders. With a final glance to Sasuke he turned to the door.

"You know how to let yourself out. See you."

Kakashi left, and Sasuke glared tiredly towards the door. He was too tired to stay annoyed. He didn't even have a proper reason to stay pissed. Sasuke would be lying if he said he had no feelings what so ever for Kakashi... well, he did say that sometimes, but that was only because he hated how Shikamaru teased him about it. However, Sasuke did have feelings, and he knew it. However, it wasn't love. Far from it. It was lust, obviously... And perhaps affection. But not love.

Which was why Sasuke wasn't able to stay angry with Kakashi for leaving him alone, since he was in actuality quite exhausted after the long night, and at the moment wished for nothing but to go home and get some sleep. He got ready to hit the shower and stopped to think about his older lover. Kakashi wasn't his type at all, so Sasuke had no idea how the older demon managed to turn him on so much. Sasuke was usually the dominant one when he fucked guys. He hated feeling weak in front of someone else.

But Kakashi looked so good! Beneath the mask was a gorgeous face that very few people had seen, and Sasuke was one of them. Sasuke bit his lips and turned the water on to let it run until it got hot. Kakashi was tall and very well-built. And he had that dominant air around him that'd make anyone go weak by the knees. When someone like him press you up against the wall and shoves his hand down your pants, you don't fight - you surrender. Sasuke had, and look how splendid things were turning out. He scoffed to himself.

That old geezer.

Sasuke entered the tub and hissed in pain when his lower area gave a sharp sting. He massaged his lower back and put his hand against the wall while the water flowed over him.

"Damn old man..."

* * *

Sasuke woke up abruptly as his cell phone gave a shrill yell for him to pay attention. Still groggy with sleep, he picked it up.

"I was asleep, you bastard."

"Gee sorry, didn't realize that Sasuke The Mighty was asleep at this early hour," Shikamaru drawled sarcastically. "But you need to wake up now. They forced me out of bed too, you know. Tsunade's order. Meet me in the great hall in twenty minutes. Don't be late. Seriously." And with that, Shikamaru hung up just as abruptly as he had awoken Sasuke. Said demon groaned and rubbed his eyes as he forced his tired body to sit up. It was still dark out, he noted as he approached the window to the human appartment he had bought last year. To have somewhere to stay if he didn't feel like going back to hell. Which was quite often these days.

Sasuke glared at the few humans that were awake down at the street. There was a teenage couple, giggling and flirting with each other as they danced under the dark sky. A mailman, and a drunk old woman who Sasuke had encountered more than once. She was disgusting, the way she staggered along the street, taking a swig from her bottle every now and then. She muttered something to the mailman who gave her a polite smile, but glared with disgust at her back as soon as she had passed him.

With a frown, Sasuke turned away from the sight and went to his closet. He picked out a black buttonup and a black, elegant jacket to wear over. It was too early to be wearing a tie, Sasuke decided and just left the top button unbuttoned. Tight black pants and black shoes were quickly put on, and before Sasuke left the appartment he dragged a hand through his hand and stared at himself for a second in the mirror. He looked tired. Tired and annoyed.

He snorted with amusement and left. He was only twenty-three and was already starting to wear that streak of constant annoyance that most older demons wore. A frown that wouldn't go away. Shikamaru used to rub his thumb over Sasuke's forehead in an attempt to make him relax, but that usually resulted in Sasuke's frown getting deeper.

It took him ten minutes to get to the great hall's entrance. Shikamaru was already there. Sasuke gave him a slight smirk at the very tired expression on Shikamaru's face.

"G'morning, sunshine."

"Shut up," Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his tired forehead. He had shadows under his eyes. "I got even less sleep than you did, so don't give me that crap." Sasuke shrugged and smirked.

"Sorry. So... what are we doing here? At fucking four in the morning," he growled under his breath. Shikamaru's expression turned into a much more serious one, and Sasuke stilled. He knew that expression. Last time he had worn it was when he had to tell Sasuke that he was going to be stationed on Earth for a year. Sasuke remembered with amusement how angry he had been; he had "accidently" crushed one of Tsunade's very expensive mirrors and since then, he wasn't allowed into her office. Ironically, despite Sasuke's passionate hatred towards humans, he somewhat fell in love with their dimension. It was calmer than hell.

"It's... well, it's kind of big. I'm not sure if you're gonna be happy about it..." Shikamaru bit his lip and approached the door. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know... I had _nothing_ to do with it," he drawled and opened the door. Sasuke followed him inside. The great hall was truly... great. Their steps echoed against the walls and ceiling. Torches were burning on the walls.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade's voice was strong and the call was so sudden that Sasuke almost jumped. Almost. But somehow, he managed to stay cool and calmly turn to where the voice came from.

Tsunade was sitting on a throne-like chair in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by angels on her left side, and demons on her right. The angels observed Sasuke with a frown of dislike, while the demons smirked to him as a greeting. He had met several of them before and he nodded to them. Then he bowed respectfully to Tsunade and gave her a look of polite curiosity.

"Tsunade-sama," he said and gave her the closest thing to a normal smile he could muster. "What gives me the honor?"

"Hello, kid-o," she said and gave him a smile. "It's been a while. Haven't seen you since you broke my mirror!" A laugh escaped her. "You've grown up."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her and put his hands behind his back. He then noticed that he was still sore from the things Kakashi had done to him. Ow.

"The reason I called you here," Tsunade said and now her eyes narrowed a little. Sasuke didn't like this. It was as if she had done something that she knew that he wasn't going to like, and she enjoyed making him suffer. "Is because of a certain someone who appeared at the Neutral House last night. I assume you know who I mean?"

Sasuke stared at her and swallowed. Tsunade was one of the few in the world who knew how to make Sasuke nervous. But he refused to show it.

"Are you referring to Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am?" He said, trying to seem unfazed by the question. Had Tsunade heard him voice his annoyance when the young demangel showed up? He swallowed.

"The one and only," the woman leered and let her perfectly red-painted nails caress her cheek before she continued. "Naruto Uzumaki is my godson, and since his parents are absent at the moment, I'm the one who has the last word when it comes to him."

She took a sip from a glass of wine that one of her servants gave her. Sasuke waited for her to continue. He still didn't understand what he was doing there.

"And my godson has turned seventeen..." she sighed and gave Sasuke a narrow look. "And is about to spend six months in hell."

"I'm sure he'll do fine," was Sasuke's polite respond to this. Then he too narrowed his eyes. "... Why am I here, Tsunade-sama?"

"Because, Sasuke Uchiha," she said and suddenly looked very serious. "You are going to be his mentor."

"... Come again?" Had he heard right? Sasuke could feel the sweat break out over his body. His already glowing gaze darted to Shikamaru who gave him a face that said 'I told you - I had nothing to do with it!'

"Didn't you hear me? You'll be his-"

"Why me!?" Sasuke took a step back and for a few seconds, he was so shocked that he couldn't speak properly. "I-I... I mean, this... what... Why?" He could feel how his eyes shifted between black and red from his much too upset mind, and closed them to calm himself down.

Why on earth did they think HE of all people was suited to become Naruto Uzumaki's mentor? He hated angels, and lately he had almost started to hate hell as well. He wasn't as enthusiastic about being a demon as others were, and he was quite frankly bored with everything that his life contained and his purpose served.

"Because you are one of the most talented young demons we've had around for years. You are only a few years older than him, which means you'll be able to understand him better than older demons would. Also, you're able to stay calm and collected when fighting - which is something you'll teach Naruto - unlike most young demons who almost get black-outs from the adrenaline. They enjoy violence too much. You're considering violence as a part of your job, and that's what I want to see."

"But... Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I seriously doubt that I'd be a better mentor than... than Shikamaru over there for instance!" He pointed to Shikamaru who gave Sasuke a annoyed glare, as if saying 'you seriously think that's gonna work?' "And to be honest, I don't want to be his mentor." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and gave Tsunade a cold look. "Choose someone else."

"Sorry, no can do, kid-o." Tsunade smirked. "We've voted, the council that is, and we've all agreed that you're best suited. You're an Uchiha, for heaven's sake. Your family has always been one of the most respected clans, but... the council voted, Sasuke. It's not up to you, I'm afraid. Naruto will live with you during this period and you'll train him and show him things he has not yet experienced."

Sasuke grunted with dismay and glared at the carpet. This was unfair. He was an adult demon, yet he couldn't even make such important decisions for himself? And the council voted, huh? Sasuke shut his eyes closed again and tried to contain his anger. Kakashi was part of the council. So that's the job he had to do in the middle of night? Sasuke grit his teeth and cast a red, glowing glare towards the painting on Tsunade's left, portraying Kakashi dressed for battle. That bastard. Stupid, sexy bastard.

"Fine," he grunted and took a deep breath. "I'll do it. It's just for six months, right?"

"That's right. Only half a year," Tsunade said and gave Sasuke a look that resembled a mother's pity. "It'll be fine. You'll get compensated and you won't have to go to battle for a few weeks. It'll be like vacation."

"Vacation combined with baby-sitting," Sasuke muttered and sighed. "Whatever. I've accepted the job. So when will he be moving in?"

"Right now," Tsunade said and gave a clap. Two of her servants went to the other side of the room and opened a door.

Behind it, hidden in shadows, waited the blonde youngster and observed the floor with cold eyes. When he realized the door was open, he slowly lift his head and gave Tsunade a very small smile, before he turned to Sasuke and gave him a chilly but curious look. He had very blue eyes, Sasuke observed. How angelic.

"Is this my new mentor, Tsunade?" He asked and Sasuke noticed the complete lack of emotions in his voice. Weird. Sasuke may be a demon, but even he could feel. Right now, for example, Sasuke felt very annoyed and quite repulsed at the thought of having a bratty teenager living with him, in his apartment, sharing his food and his space.

Naruto walked up to him, along with a servant who carried a small, black bag, probably containing Naruto's belongings. The blonde held his hand out, and normally Sasuke would've snorted and turned away, but seeing as they were in front of Tsunade-sama, who was Naruto's godmother, rejecting Naruto seemed like a fairly bad idea. So he took the sun kissed hand and shook his once before he let go.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha," he said way too formally and gave something that was probably supposed to be a polite smile.

"Yeah. You too," Sasuke muttered and put his hands in his pockets. "So... can we go home now?" He asked Tsunade who nodded.

"Yes, go home and rest. I'll give you further instructions along the way, but until then, you can go on living like you usually do. Except you have to take Naruto with you."

Sasuke could hear the smirk in her voice, even though he had already turned away from her and started to exit the great hall.

"Woo-pi-doo," he sighed and glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was carrying his own bag now, and although his eyes were mostly hidden beneath blonde strands, he could tell Naruto was staring at the ground. Sasuke realized that Naruto didn't like this agreement any more than Sasuke did.

And that didn't help one fucking bit.

* * *

"This is my place," Sasuke said and unlocked the door to his apartment. He went inside, and Naruto followed. As soon as Sasuke turned on the lights, Naruto's dull, emotionless expression changed to a curious one. Sasuke's place was neat and tidy, mostly because Sasuke simply couldn't stand messiness. If someone left a sock on the floor, Sasuke couldn't sleep until he had disposed of it in some way. He wanted things to be perfect, clean and elegant, which reflected in his personality.

The living room was furnished with a black leather couch, a low black table, and two black chairs. Black and grey paintings of older Uchiha demons, or biblical events were hanging on the dark brown, coffee-colored walls. The large windows were showing nothing but the black night sky at the moment, but in a few hours, it would let the sunshine in and Sasuke already dreaded it.

On the wall opposite to the couch hung a huge flat screen tv. Next to the tv were shelves with different items that in their own individual ways meant something to Sasuke; his first dagger, still beautifully shining and enchanting in its beauty; photos of him and old friends that had either passed away or moved to another location; Crucifixes; a monkey's paw (which Naruto was strictly forbidden to touch); a dried out rose and several books containing dark spells and battle tactics. And a stereo.

"This is the kitchen," Sasuke called out to Naruto who was still looking at the things in Sasuke's shelves. The blonde slowly peeked inside before he entered, as if he had been expecting a terrifying sight. But he seemed content with the clean space and the new stove that Sasuke had bought for himself less than two months ago. "Can you cook?" Sasuke murmured and opened his fridge. He scanned its contents and made a face. He was sick of soup, which he always ate since it was so easy to make, and he didn't feel like eating out. Naruto was still quiet, and just when Sasuke was about to close the door to the fridge and glare at him, Naruto replied.

"Not really," he said softly and let his hand slide against the surface of the stove. "The monks tried to teach me, but... it didn't go well. I almost intoxicated the entire church once by using too much jalapeno." Naruto smiled to himself while he spoke, and that's when Sasuke realized that the reason for Naruto to behave to coldly wasn't altogether personal - he was homesick. Not that Sasuke could blame him - Naruto had been living with them since he was little, but he didn't have time for homesick brats.

"Then I'll do the cooking. You do the dishes." He gestured for Naruto to move away from the stove and then picked out some yoghurt from the fridge. "But right now, and do excuse me, I'm too tired for this. I'm going back to bed, and I suggest you do the same. You haven't slept in a while, right?" He gave the yoghurt to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and poured some yoghurt for himself in a bowl he had found in one of the shelves. Sasuke sighed and went to find a blanket and a pillow for Naruto to use. He wasn't even sure he owned any blankets or pillows other than the ones he used himself. But surprisingly, he found an old blanket and two pillows in the back of his storage room and went back to the kitchen. Naruto was silently eating his yoghurt and refused to look at Sasuke, which ticked him off a little. He dropped the blanket and the pillows on the floor, turned away from the young blonde and started walking to his bedroom.

"You sleep on the couch. Make yourself at home," he muttered and pretended not to hear the quiet whisper Naruto responded with.

"That's impossible."

tbc.

* * *

Okay, so... what did you think?? :) I know Naruto is like totally ooc right now, but I swear to you - he has good reasons! Naruto can act cold and serious in the manga, too, when he's upset about something, right? It'll change eventually, and we'll soon start seeing the normal, energetic Naruto again. :)

REVIEW, ok?? :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters. (since this fic involves a certain amount of religion, I suppose I should also mention that no - I don't own the bible either.)

I own this piece of fiction, and any character that may be involved that is not from the original books.

Warnings: Slash (gay romance), violence, darkness, ooc-ness (I can't help it, it's just how I work) and usage of minor drugs - alcohol and cigarettes. (Don't whine about this, I'm a smoker and I happen to quite enjoy it. It's one of the few things that calms me down, so I often make ppl smoke in my fictions. I'm so sick and tired of all the anti-smoke shit. And besides - Naruto and Sasuke are supernatural beings - they won't die from it.)

**N.B.** - Here's something to help you set the mood I was going for (I was listening to this song over and over while writing this chapter.) - **The Fire, by Imogen Heap**. It's kinda short, but extremely beautiful. Please listen to it, and try to imagine what I'm trying to express. (Yes, I'm quite a passionate author.)

Chapter three.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and stretched his limbs. Rubbing his eyes made his vision slightly blurred, but he could still see what his alarm clock said. Four on the afternoon. He had slept for almost eleven hours. Sighing with relief for not waking up earlier - since the sun would still have been up in that case - he sat his feet down on the floor and leaned on his knees. He cast a glimpse to the curtained window. Through the fabric he could clearly see the rapidly darkening sky. He smirked a little.

A sound from the room next to his bedroom made his brief smile go away. He suddenly remembered something - Naruto. The annoying demangel that had been forced upon him. Groaning a little, he forced himself to stand and grab his robe. He exited his room and walked directly to the living room that now functioned as Naruto's bedroom. The blonde annoyance was currently sitting on the floor, sipping on a cup of tea while flipping through the channels on Sasuke's tv. He turned around for a brief second, but it was enough for Sasuke to notice the still sour look on his face. Sasuke's frown deepened. What the hell was wrong with this brat?

"What the hell are you doing up this early?" Sasuke wondered and took a seat on the couch. He reached for his pack of cigarettes when Naruto turned around with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Can't help it. Unlike some, I'm a night sleeper. I can't sleep well when the sun is up."

Sasuke lift an eyebrow as acknowledgement before putting the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with his index finger. Naruto scrunched his face a little.

"Hey, I don't mind smoking, but do you really have to do it inside?" Naruto's lazy eyes darkened. "It's disgusting."

A sudden wave of anger made Sasuke freeze for a very brief second, and then turned a full fledged glare to Naruto who, surprisingly, did not flinch.

"My house, my rules," he muttered and leaned back on the couch, taking a deep inhale and then let out a large cloud of smoke. He smirked a little to the teen who watched him with an irritated look. Realizing Sasuke would win this one, the blonde merely shrugged and turned back to the tv.

"Your ceiling will turn yellow, you know."

"I'll simply have to repaint it then, won't I?"

Naruto finally settled for a TV show where a bunch of idiotic humans cracked stupid jokes to make an imaginary audience laugh in the background. There was nothing funny about a guy who accidently dyed his hair blonde. The imaginary audience didn't understand that, so they laughed away while the poor guy tried explaining to his friends what had happened. Sasuke sighed.

"Why are we watching this?" He drawled and dragged his hand through his pitch black hair. Naruto took a sip from his tea but didn't turn around.

"I never said you needed to watch with me. I'm familiar with technology. I think I'll manage on my own."

Sasuke felt the frustration build up but grit his teeth. This stupid brat wouldn't win over him. He got up and took a deep breath.

"It's only for six months," he repeated to himself while walking towards the kitchen. "Six, long months." He made tea for himself, but he was unable to make his favorite flavor, since _someone_ had used it all up. Pouring milk in the tea, he cast a sour look to the blonde teen still staring at the TV. Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't actually watching what was going on. He just stared. Which pissed Sasuke off all the more. First he insisted on watching a stupid comedy show, and then he's not even paying proper attention? What gives?

Sighing again, Sasuke chugged his tea down quickly and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Six fucking months..."

* * *

As Sasuke exited the bathroom, with dripping wet hair and a gentle blush across his cheeks from the warmth of the water, he went to the kitchen again. He looked into the fridge and smirked when he found what he looked for. He cracked his beer open and took a swig. A white towel clung to his hips, and another one around Sasuke's shoulders. When he had swallowed the beer he gave a deep sigh and shut his eyes for a second.

"Nothing like a cold beer after a hot shower..." he murmured to himself and then braced himself before walking to the living room again. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that Naruto was no longer there. The TV was still on, and Naruto's tea cup was abandoned on the floor. "Shit... This is not happening," Sasuke bit his lip as he assumed Naruto had run away. However, a faint cough from the balcony stated otherwise. Relaxing a little, Sasuke opened the door to the balcony and walked out. The look Naruto gave him was, for a very short second, the look of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. However, Naruto wasn't holding a cookie. He had snatched one of Sasuke's cigarettes.

"What the..?" Sasuke walked out to the blonde teen who had reentered sour state and gave Sasuke a lazy, but cautious look. "You could at least ask." Sasuke muttered, not having the energy to quarrel with the kid. He took out a cigarette for himself and lit it. Enjoying the combination of the lukewarm breeze, the cold beer and the cigarette, Sasuke forgot the fact that he was annoyed with Naruto. He relaxed and almost smiled as he watched the descending sun.

Naruto coughed again and when Sasuke turned to glance at him, he noticed Naruto's awkward way of holding the cigarette and the tears in his eyes. Sasuke smirked evilly as he realized what was going on.

"You've never smoked before, have you?"

"Shu-shut up!" Naruto coughed out and got a little flustered. "I just wanted to try one, okay? The monks wouldn't allow me to smoke since, according to human laws, I'm still underage and all that crap... But father Jamael always smoked and I... I kinda miss the smell." The embarrassed blush deepened as Naruto realized what he had said and stubbornly turned away from Sasuke to stare at the disappearing sun. Sasuke continued to watch Naruto in the corner of his eye before he too went back to watching the sun.

"I see. Well, I won't tell you 'no', cuz I honestly don't have the energy for that. But if you're gonna smoke in my presence, at least do it properly." Sasuke turned to Naruto and held the cigarette up in front of the frowning kid. "You hold it like this, between your index finger and your middle finger. No, not that tightly. Just let it lie there. It won't fall. Okay? Okay, now you take some smoke into your mouth, but don't breathe in right away. Wait a few seconds until you feel like you're ready. Then you slowly breathe in, just you normally do. Don't force the smoke down, just breathe in. And then breathe out."

Naruto followed Sasuke's instructions with a concentrated frown and when he finally was able to let out a proper cloud without coughing his lunges up, he looked almost shocked, but very pleased. So he did it again. The second cloud he let out was bigger and, for the first time, Sasuke thought he glimpsed a small smile on Naruto's features. He wasn't sure though - the smoke was in the way. When it went away, Naruto had already gone back to watching the darkening sky, leaning again the metallic rail.

"... Thanks."

Sasuke smirked a little and joined in with Naruto.

"No problem. You looked so lame, I felt sorry for you."

"Shut up."

A strangely comfortable silence settled between the young men as the sun disappeared altogether and the sky turned dark blue and purple. Sasuke went inside for a minute to dress in a black sweatpants and a gray hoodie. He brought out some more beer and gave Naruto a bottle - figured that if the brat was mature enough to smoke, he might as well get a taste of the golden drink as well. Sasuke took another swig from his beer and lit another cigarette.

"So... Father Jamael, huh? Mind telling me who that is?"

Naruto sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground below them for a few seconds. Then he cracked his bottle of beer and took a swig, as if bracing himself. He grimaced at the bitter taste but swallowed it none the less.

"Back when I lived with the monks, I had two different mentors. One ex-angel, and one ex-demon. Father Krum was my angel-mentor and he was kinda strict with... well, everything. And father Jamael was my demon-mentor, who wasn't nearly as strict as father Krum." A small smile formed on Naruto's face. "They used to fight over me all the time. One time, father Jamael let me stay up really late with him and watch horror movies in his room. I was ten. Father Krum went crazy when he found out. But no matter how much the argued, I know that they were actually friends. They felt like perfect opposites. Like... Like yin and yang or something."

"Must've been nice growing up there," Sasuke murmured and cracked open another bottle of beer he had brought for himself.

"Yes. It was. But as I got older, I realized that I was starting to change. Suddenly, I realized that I would have to fight a battle with myself soon. It's like I don't know myself. Am I an angel or a demon? I don't know which side is stronger. And that's kinda scary." Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look. "After these six months, maybe I'll know."

Sasuke shrugged and took a seat on one of his wooden chairs.

"You do realize that all my hard work with you might not pay off, right? After this, you'll spend another six months in heaven."

"Your hard work?" Naruto scoffed and sat down on the other chair. "Which would be..?"

"Teaching you how to smoke and drink," Sasuke smirked evilly. "That's quite an achievment in just one day."

Naruto let out a short laugh and nodded.

"Good work, sensei."

* * *

Three days had passed without having anything to do. Normally, Sasuke would've enjoyed a few days off, but since he had to spend these free days with a teenage demangel who still acted kinda bratty sometimes, things were getting pretty unbearable. They watched TV, ate, drank, smoked, watched some more TV, slept (still on weird and irregular times, since Naruto wasn't used to sleeping during the day), and then watched some more TV.

"Sasuke-san," Naruto said and walked into the living room where Sasuke was currently reading a book about dark spells from the fifteenth century. "We're out of milk, bread and beer. Should I go buy it?"

"I thought you hated the taste of it," Sasuke muttered. "Besides, you can't buy beer in this world, remember?" Sasuke sighed and stood up. "We'll go together. What else do we need?" The teen went back into the kitchen and shuffled around for a bit while Sasuke changed his shirt to a comfortable black t-shirt.

"Well, I suppose we could use some more noodles and tea, too." Naruto said, walking back to Sasuke. The teen started getting dressed without further discussion and Sasuke waited until the younger had put his shoes on and his black coat. They left the apartment and headed for Sasuke's car. As they drove towards the store, Sasuke noticed that Naruto kept glancing at him.

"What is it?"

Naruto flinched a little at being caught and stubbornly turned his gaze to the passing buildings outside his window.

"I was just... wondering."

"About what?" Sasuke sighed and stretched his neck a little. He really was bored.

"I've been told that you're really powerful and that I should be proud to have a mentor like you," Naruto mumbled and turned his gaze back to Sasuke, who had lit a cigarette and watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. "But we're not doing anything. We're just... hanging. I mean, shouldn't we be fighting angels or torturing humans or something?"

Sasuke let out an amused snort.

"Normally I'd be enjoying these few days of calm, however," his expression changed to a darker one. "This is not how I usually spend my days." Naruto stared at him, waiting for Sasuke to explain. But the demon didn't say anything else, and Naruto went back to staring at the scenery outside his window.

They reached the store, bought what they needed and went back to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto went straight to the kitchen and started making himself some noodles.

"You want some, too?" He asked Sasuke who shook his head.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't make a mess of the kitchen." Sasuke locked the bathroom door, undressed and entered the shower. Sighing with relief as the warm water splattered against his white skin, Sasuke leaned against the wall with his left hand. His pitch black hair curtained his face and he closed his eyes. Despite having absolutely nothing to do, Sasuke felt exhausted. Exhausted from having to spend every minute with Naruto, exhausted from having to keep himself away from battles and violence. Exhausted from being so lazy. Sasuke wasn't used to having so little to do.

He had read almost all of his books, watched all of his movies - mostly because Naruto wanted to watch them - cleaned his apartment twice, even though it was already cleaner than normal. All they did was drink beer and watch tv. Like humans. Sasuke grimaced and angrily reached for his shampoo bottle. His throat felt dry from all the cigarettes, and the mere thought of beer made him feel slightly sick. What he wouldn't give to be able go to the Neutral House and get a proper drink. One of those black, smoky ones he loved so much.

He hadn't seen anyone but Naruto since that day. Not even Shikamaru, who usually called him whenever they had a day off. Maybe Shikamaru was busy? Sasuke frowned. He wanted to be busy, too.

He rinsed his hair and sighed, spending another three minutes in the hot water, just for the pleasure of it. While drying himself off and getting dressed, he decided to give Tsunade a call and ask if there was something they could do. Just a minor mission would be enough to satisfy him. Sasuke left the steaming bathroom. Naruto was eating his noodles while watching the TV with a bored expression. Sasuke reached for his cell phone, and just as he was about to press the buttons, it rang.

Sasuke stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds before picking up.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of Kakashi's voice, and he didn't know how to react at first.

"... Oh... Hey. What do you want?" He said, trying to keep calm. One part of him was furious with Kakashi, as the man was part of the council, and therefore was partly responsible for making Sasuke Naruto's mentor. However, the addicted part of Sasuke screamed for Kakashi to come to him, push him down, take him, give him pain and pleasure and fire and more pleasure. Sasuke shut his eyes.

"I thought I should drop by. I'm outside. Would you let me in?"

Sasuke stared angrily at the floor before walking to his front door and pushing the button next to it, letting Kakashi in through the front door that led to the stairs. Kakashi hung up before Sasuke had the time to say anything else. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke sighed and braced himself before opening. Kakashi's white hair was wet, and Sasuke realized that it had been raining outside. The older demon watched Sasuke with an unreadable expression before taking a slow step into Sasuke's apartment.

"Hello." He greeted and Sasuke bit his lip.

"Who's that?" Naruto, who had left the TV behind, asked. He could imagine why Naruto asked. Kakashi did look sort of suspicious with a black cloth covering his mouth and nose. Sasuke didn't answer, but Kakashi did.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm Kakashi. Sasuke's-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke interrupted Kakashi, not sure what Kakashi would've said if he hadn't. 'Fuck-friend'? 'Boss'? 'Lover'? "Could you... Uhm... Just step outside for a moment?"

"Huh? It's raining," Naruto pouted with an annoyed expression.

"Take my umbrella then. We have things to discuss. Just... leave for a little while."

Giving an irritated huff at being pushed away, Naruto grabbed his shoes and Sasuke's black umbrella and left the apartment, slamming the door unnecessarily hard. The two demons stood in silence for a few seconds before Sasuke got the air knocked out of him as Kakashi pushed him up against the wall, pulled the cloth down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's fists hit Kakashi's back as the younger demon desperately tried fighting back. But after a few seconds, the angry punches turned to clutches that grasped at Kakashi's wet coat.

"You... Bastard..." Sasuke panted when Kakashi's finally broke the kiss. Kakashi smirked evilly. His face was absolutely beautiful. A perfect, thin nose, and the lips were slightly pink and smooth.

"I knew you'd react like this," he said and pressed his groin against Sasuke's. The younger narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "You were the best candidate. I couldn't argue with that just because you and I fuck occasionally."

"You're still a bastard," Sasuke mumbled but buried his nose in Kakashi's hair as the older demon planted kisses on Sasuke's neck. "We... We should s-stop it. He'll be back any minute."

"This will only take a minute, considering this," Kakashi mused and put his hand on Sasuke's hardening erection. "You've been missing me, haven't you?"

"Shut up," Sasuke grit out but didn't complain when Kakashi pushed him towards the bedroom and shoved him to the bed. Sasuke stared dazedly at Kakashi, this gorgeous man, undress. His perfect chest, scarred from battles. Muscular arms. And the way he slowly lowered himself to the bed and hovered above Sasuke for a few seconds before once again taking his lips. Sasuke barely noticed that Kakashi undressed him. He was much too dazed to pay attention to such trivial matters.

"Oh..." Sasuke sighed when Kakashi spread Sasuke's legs apart and pressed their erections together. Sasuke hated himself a little. Kakashi was too beautiful for him to resist. No one in their right state of mind could resist someone like Kakashi. The younger stared at Kakashi as their bodies were starting to move together. Moonlight shimmered on their skin. It didn't take long for Sasuke's arms to find their way around Kakashi's shoulders and grab onto them as Kakashi entered him, making Sasuke gasp out loud.

The pain. The pleasure. Tears leaked from Sasuke's eyes, as usual. There was no stopping it. Kakashi thrust, Sasuke met it, and everything was as it should be. It was during sessions like this that Sasuke suddenly was glad to be alive. The closeness... even though this had nothing to do with love, Sasuke loved this feeling. Kakashi grabbed onto Sasuke's hip with one hand and braced himself on the mattress with the other. Sasuke moaned when the thrusts sped up. Legs tied themselves around Kakashi's hips. Nails dug into Kakashi's skin. Head trashed against the pillow. Cheeks turned red.

"Harder," he whispered. Kakashi knew what he said anyway. And the thrusts turned harder. Sasuke shook as the older man completely claimed his body. They lost themselves to it. Sasuke knew he was moaning. He also knew that Kakashi was panting by now. But he couldn't hear anything but heartbeats.

"Ha-AH!" Sasuke gripped Kakashi's hair and pulled the man down as their bodies cramped together. Sasuke had long since shut his eyes tightly to fully enjoy this feeling, not wanting to think of anything but Kakashi on top of him, inside of him and the white hair in his hands. Kakashi's hands hugged Sasuke's hips tightly, and his face was buried against Sasuke's neck. It was times like this that Sasuke almost wished they were lovers. Their slick bodies were still thrusting weakly, just to ride it out. Make it last a little longer. But finally, it was over. And all that was left was panting, wetness on Sasuke's stomach, and satisfaction.

Kakashi slid out of him, sighing a little.

"That was quite..." he looked at Sasuke who was still too spent to move. "I need a cigarette. Care to join me?" He smirked and helped Sasuke to sit up. Sasuke smirked back.

"You always know how to make me forget that I'm angry with you, you bastard." He reached for his sweatpants. Kakashi snorted with amusement.

"It's really easy. All I have to do is sex you up and make you moan. Anger forgotten." He buttoned his black jeans and Sasuke shrugged.

"Man-whore." Kakashi gave a short laugh and pulled Sasuke up, ignoring the small hiss Sasuke made from suddenly having to use his legs again. They left the bedroom and headed for the balcony, however, Sasuke froze in his steps as he noticed a certain blonde teenager sitting on the couch. Kakashi pulled his face-cloth up before Naruto looked up at them with the same cold expression as always.

"How... How long have you been home?" Sasuke asked and suddenly felt slightly panicked. Not that he was ashamed that someone had caught him having sex - that happened all the time... But he was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's mentor. It felt somewhat indecent that Naruto had heard him moan with pleasure at having sex with another man. He had his pride, for fuck's sake.

Naruto blinked and suddenly turned back to the tv, a very faint blush adorning his cheeks.

"A few minutes. Don't mind me. Go for a smoke, or whatever you were about to do."

"Actually, I was waiting for you to come back, Naruto-kun," Kakashi, acting strangely nice, said and took a seat next to Naruto who flinched a little before turning his gaze to Sasuke, a worried one, and then to Kakashi.

"... Why?"

"Just want to ask a few questions."

"Go ahead," Naruto said and turned the tv off. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Are you comfortable with Sasuke as your mentor?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to the rainy, dark world outside the window while waiting for Naruto's reply.

"... I guess."

"That's good. And you're comfortable living in his apartment?"

"Yes. It's... okay."

"Good, good. Well, just wanted to make sure everything is alright." Kakashi got up from the couch. "Oh, and... You'll be getting your first mission tomorrow." He went to the hall and grabbed his coat. Sasuke stared after him, as did Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke went after Kakashi and gave him an annoyed look. "You came here just to tell us that?"

Kakashi smirked and gave Sasuke a glowering look.

"Not just for that," he drawled and Sasuke rolled his eyes irritated. Naruto joined them and Kakashi reached for the door knob. "Tsunade-sama will give you a call tomorrow afternoon. Be ready." And with that, he left. The silence that followed was heavy and quite awkward. Had Naruto heard them? Sasuke sighed with irate. This was just perfect. He reached for his cigarettes and lit one, not even bothering to go to the balcony. Walking to the kitchen to get a beer, he noticed Naruto was following him.

"What?" Sasuke glared at Naruto and opened his can. "What is it?" Naruto just stared at him for a second before he too reached for a beer.

"... So you two have _that_ kind of relationship?"

Sasuke flinched and gave Naruto an angry glare. Naruto's cold expression changed into a more embarrassed one, although Sasuke could see that he was trying to remain indifferent.

"Look, brat. I don't know what the monks taught you, but... you should really try getting used to it." He leaned closer to Naruto with a cruel smirk. "Sex is just sex in our world. It doesn't matter who you're fucking." He straightened and started walking to the living room. "There are no feelings between him and I. We just fuck. That's all there is to it."

He went to the balcony and enjoyed the cool air against his skin. Naruto joined him after a little while.

"But you looked kinda upset when he showed up." Naruto lit a cigarette that he had stolen from Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto tried again. "And... You sounded pretty passionate when-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled and turned to Naruto with an expression that would probably frighten even himself if he saw it. Naruto backed away from him. "Don't talk about it. We're not in love, if that's what you're asking. I don't fall in love with people. Especially not with guys like him. Okay? I'm sorry you had to hear something like that, but it's over now. So just... Stop talking about it already. You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry."

They stood in silence for a while, listening to the rain and watching the sky turn darker with each passing minute.

"... You don't fall in love with people?" Naruto asked but didn't turn to look at Sasuke. "Ever?"

"No."

"Is it because you don't want to, or is it that you actually incapable of loving someone?"

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. Naruto didn't look like he was trying to mock Sasuke. The blonde youngster had a serious, thoughtful expression as he continued to watch water fall from the sky.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "Hell isn't exactly the most loving place in the world. And most demons are more interested in blood and violence than love."

"Don't you wonder what it feels like?"

"I haven't thought about it. I'm a demon, too, you know. I don't care what it feels like. Love isn't something demons crave." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You should try and grasp that concept. Angels do the love-thing. Demons... are the opposite. Hatred. Do you understand?" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke stared back. The sound of the rain in the background almost made it seem as if Naruto cried.

"You're saying demons can't love?"

"... I'm not sure."

"But I've been in love," Naruto said, blushing a little, but maintained the same serious expression. Sasuke frowned. "Was it only the angel-part of me that loved that person?" Naruto threw his cigarette out. "It didn't feel like it. Whenever I was close to that person, it felt like..." Naruto stared at the dark sky, trying to think of a good word for it. "Sweet pain." He turned back to Sasuke, who didn't know what to say. "A pain that I didn't want to lose. It felt good. My entire body felt at ease."

"Hn." Sasuke walked inside and Naruto followed. "Well, as I said, I don't know. I haven't heard of any demons who have fallen in love. Except..." He stopped and stared at the floor. Was that it?

"Except?" Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Except your mother, Kushina. The demon officer who fell in love with your father, Minato, the arch angel."

Naruto looked a bit taken aback by this statement, but recovered quickly.

"It's... a good feeling, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke snorted, feeling both amused and a bit appalled by the awkward topic.

"So is sex. I think I'll stick to that." He smirked and went to the bathroom to wash his face. "What happened to the person you loved?" He asked and didn't receive an answer at first. He went back to the living room. Naruto was staring out the window. "Naruto?"

"She died." The demangel turned back to Sasuke with a strange, sad expression. "She was human and fell sick. Humans really are much weaker than us. She died just a few months before I came here."

"... I see," Sasuke said, not really knowing anything other to say. "I'm... uh, sorry?"

And then Naruto did something Sasuke had not expected. He smiled. A big, honest smile with shimmering blue eyes.

"Don't be. I just hope that I get to experience that sweet pain once more someday." Naruto's smile paled a little. "I kinda miss it."

"... Right," Sasuke said, feeling a bit awkward since he wasn't used to this topic. He was a bit freaked out by the fact that Naruto carried such strange emotions. Not to mention the fact that he had actually loved a human. Sasuke sighed. Turning Naruto into a full fledged demon would be difficult. "We should get some sleep."

"I thought you didn't like sleeping during the night?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't, but I'm kinda tired and we have our first mission tomorrow."

"... Right." Naruto sounded as if in deep thoughts. Sasuke watched him for a second before turning the lights off.

"Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

Sasuke went to his bedroom and crawled into the bed that still emitted the scent of sex and Kakashi. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

_"It's... a good feeling, Sasuke-san."_"Love, huh...?" Sasuke turned to lie on his back and stared at ceiling. He frowned a little, suddenly feeling pissed. "In our world, there is no such thing as sweet pain." He turned to his side and shut his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. "Love is for the weak ones, Naruto," he murmured and drifted off. "Learn that... before you get hurt."

tbc.

* * *

Okay, so... hope you enjoyed the first lemon. ^^ However - and this is kinda important - I was trying to go for a specific mood. The sex-scene between Sasuke and Kakashi wasn't meant to be like "FUCK YEAH!" I was really trying to make it seem more passionate and dark.

("The Fire" by Imogen Heap was mainly meant for the sex-scene.)

Because what Sasuke said is true - they aren't in love. But part of Sasuke wish they were. (You'll find out more about this in future chapters.)

Please review. You have no idea how much it means to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters.

I own this piece of fiction, the plot and any character that may appear that is not from the original manga/anime, or the bible. ;)

A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed it. It's been a while since I enjoyed writing fiction this much.

(And Lama - you did just the thing I asked you not to do. Hope that made you happy.)

Listen, sorry if I offended you, but to some extent, every author use certain elements from their own life and put it in ther fiction. Sometimes without even realizing it. It can be the way they talk, their hobbies, their way of dressing, their beliefs, taste in music, feelings, or simply what they do on weekends. I smoke, and it calms me down. And I'm letting Sasuke and Naruto smoke to set the right mood. They're demons, remember? Don't worry, they won't get cancer. ;)

But since you're so strongly against it, I'll take it down a notch, okay? I admit I went a bit over the line in chapter three. I'm actually a bit discontent with it. Seems all they did was smoke, drink, chill and fuck. From now on, I'll try to put more action into it. ^^

I hope the rest of you are cool with Sasuke smoking (Naruto might stop smoking, since he only started because he missed his mentor). And also - smoking really is bad for you. I'm not kidding. It's expensive and unhealthy. People like me, who are stressed beyond belief, need something to help us relax. That's all. So kids - don't do drugs.

Here's chapter 4.

* * *

"So, tell me..." Naruto stretched his neck as Sasuke fixed the black neck-tie for him. "Why, exactly, are we dressing up for this?" The blonde teen tugged at the neck-tie as Sasuke has tied it a bit too tightly, and grimaced at the dark grey suit he was forced to wear. Sasuke smirked and tied his own neck-tie while observing the youngster from the corner of his eye.

"Demons have class," Sasuke stated simply.

"Class, you say," Naruto muttered and sighed. "We're just going to a human night club. What a lame mission."

"We're going to talk to the owner of it. He owes Tsunade money. And yes, it's a minor mission," he said and turned to Naruto who was still wearing a sullen expression. "But it's a mission, none the less. And it's your first, so you should try and act like you're excited."

"... Woo-hoo," Naruto sighed. "Do all demons dress up before going to missions?"

"No. Not the small ones."

"Small ones?"

"Yes. Didn't they teach you at the temple? Just like there are different species of angels, there are different types of demons. The small ones are usually referred to as 'monsters' by the humans. Poltergeists and such. Their only mission is to freak the humans out. Occasionally tempting them to commit sins. Those kinds of things. And they don't need to dress up, because they're usually invisible."

"Huh," Naruto mused and threw another annoyed glance at the mirror. "I envy them. This is totally uncomfortable."

Sasuke scoffed and walked towards the door. Naruto followed him.

"You shouldn't. They're pathetic. They crawl in the mud, take pleasure in disgust, and they aren't very clever." Sasuke locked the door behind them and descended the stairs. "You'll get used to the suit. And the thing I said before, about demons having class... well, that's true, but that's not all there is to it. There is a reason why we dress this way."

"Please, enlighten me," Naruto muttered and put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke chose to ignore the childish behavior.

"Demons have always dressed the way rich and powerful humans do. To gain respect. If we were to show up in sweatpants and t-shirts, they wouldn't listen to us. And then we'd have to use violence."

"And violence is bad because...?" Naruto frowned confusedly. They got into Sasuke's car and Sasuke gave an amused snort.

"Not that I disapprove of your sudden fondness to violence, but demons rarely use it unless it's necessary." Sasuke started the car and started to drive. The sun had set, and Sasuke was grateful. "Never give the angels a reason to disrespect us," he said sternly and gave Naruto a glance. The blonde stared at him, clearly not understanding. "If we were to kick the humans' asses every time we want something, we'd be no better than the small demons. Petty, disgusting, pathetic. Like animals. We prefer to do it in a more... classy way," he said and gave Naruto a smirk. "You get it?"

"I guess. Humans are intimidated by people who look like they have power." He straightened his neck-tie out and nodded. "So this way, we won't have to use our powers. I get it."

"Oh, we're going to use our powers," Sasuke said and grinned to himself as the sky was rapidly darkening. "But in a much more discreet way."

Naruto didn't ask anything more, and Sasuke maintained the amused expression all the way to the bar.

Dozens of people were hanging outside the bar, smoking, trying to stand up straight, and they didn't pay attention to the dark-haired young man or the blonde teen, who were both dressed as if they belonged to the men in black. Sasuke went inside and Naruto followed while trying to avoid the humans who, in their drunk state, claimed they loved everyone in the whole world and, amazingly enough, had invented a cure for love.

Sasuke wore a bored expression, which didn't really reflect the way he truly felt - which was annoyed and disgusted. As he usually felt whenever he had to interact with humans. Hormones were in the air, and humans who had had a bit too much to drink were trying to confess their love, or call a friend on their cellphones, resulting in shouting and drooling. Naruto looked curious and didn't succeed in looking as cool and collected as Sasuke. A hand descended upon Sasuke's shoulder, and for a second, he was ready to snap every one of those delicate fingers, but then he realized it was Shikamaru.

"Hey," the lazy demon said with a slight smirk. "You look delightfully pissed off."

"How'd you guess?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Visiting a human night club is usually such a pleasant experience." Just then he was bumped by two young men, one of them looking ready to puke all over Sasuke's suit. They slurred an apology and rushed out of the club, probably scared off by Sasuke's fierce glare. Shikamaru gave a mock-amused smile and turned to Naruto, who looked quite disgusted with the crowd of drunk humans.

"Excited about going to your first mission?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto's frown got deeper and was accompanied by an annoyed pout.

"Yes, as you can see, I'm absolutely thrilled."

Shikamaru snickered and put his hands in his pockets.

"He's got the same sense of humour as you, Sasuke," he said and turned to the raven. "How charming."

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed and also put his hands in his pockets. "Just take me to the manager so that we can get this over and done with."

"Will do," Shikamaru said and gave another one of his lazy smirks. "This way."

The night club was dark and the mood matched it. This was the kind of place the humans went to when they needed to vent their frustration, either by finding someone to mate with, or to drown your troubles with alcohole. The dancefloor was crowded by boys and girls, trying desperately to look sexy with their swaying hips and sensual touching-them-selves. The music was up-beat and clishé. Flashes of pink and green lit up the dancers.

But as they walked further into the club, they entered another room. A small sign that said "v.i.p." was on the door. Shikamaru opened it and they went inside. They entered a dark corridoor, with several doors on both sides.

"Be careful. He's got his gorillas with him. Futile, but still. I'm too tired to fight with a bunch of humans with guns tonight." Shikamaru rubbed his neck and Sasuke nodded.

The music was heavier and deeper in the corridor. The feeling of misery got stronger with each step. Sasuke threw a glance to Naruto who stared ahead, suddenly looking a bit more nervous. The blonde stopped in front of one of the doors and turned his face to the floor. Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped and turned to the blonde. For a second, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to turn back, but then Naruto turned to the door on his right. He glared at it so fiercely, Sasuke frowned and leaned closer to it. Then he heard it, and sighed.

"Don't think too much about it. It happens all the time in this world."

Naruto didn't reply at first, but when he turned to Sasuke, the older demon noticed a hint of redness in the normally blue eyes.

"What are they doing, Sasuke?" He said, voice shaking with disgust.

"They're fucking, obviously." Sasuke watched Naruto coldly and waited for Naruto to come to terms with it, so that they could move on.

"She's been drugged. She's not aware of any of it," Naruto said bitterly. "And... they're carrying dangerous diseases."

"You're able to hear all that?" Shikamaru sounded a bit impressed. "You can read minds?"

"No," Naruto hissed and gave the closed door one last glare before starting to walk again. "I can smell it on their blood."

They continued to walk in silence. Sasuke glanced to Shikamaru who looked back. They both knew what this meant. If Naruto could get that upset from two guys raping a drugged girl, it meant that his conscience was still intact. Turning him into a heartless demon would be difficult. Sasuke sighed.

"We're here," Shikamaru said and gestured to the door painted black in front of them. "As I said, don't tease them too much." He gave the door two quick knocks and opened it. The room was lit up by candles and a few red lamps. A few men were gathered around a round table, playing a game of cards. They gave quick nods to the trio who walked in, but didn't pay them further notice. In the back of the room was a leather couch, in which a bald man with a white suit was getting a blow-job by a half-naked young girl. Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, this is just awesome..."

He walked up to said bald man who didn't seem to notice that he had gotten company. Shikamaru bent down to the busy girl who froze in her actions when the young demon whispered something in her ear. She gave him a very frightened look and immediately rushed out of the room, effectively catching the attention of the bald man who flinched when he saw Shikamaru's face. He quickly put his organ back into his pants and snapped his fingers. Three of the men by the table got up and placed themselves behind Sasuke and Naruto, crossing their arms over broad chests.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The bald man hissed hoarsely and tried looking calm.

"Tsunade wants her money," Sasuke said and smirked evilly behind black bangs. "Easy as that."

The bald man swallowed and started to sweat.

"Ts-tsunade... wants her money? I've... completely forgotten all about that," he said and gave a shrill laugh. Shikamaru sniggered.

"That's weird... You see, she told me that she gave you a call about it a few days back."

"Five, to be exact," Sasuke filled in. Naruto still hadn't said anything, but merely stared coldly at the bald man.

"Oh, come on!" The bald man stood up. "Give me a chance... Yeah, I'm a little late, so what!? I... It's difficult to run a business like this!"

"Apparently it is, since it's absolutely necessary to buy drugs and..." Sasuke said and leaned closer to the man to peer at the suit he was wearing. "... Expensive clothes for the money instead."

The man swallowed again and took a step back, only to fall back into his couch again. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and brought it to his damp forehead.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He stuttered with wide eyes. "I've got three armored men here. Don't pull anything stupid on me, here... I don't have the money yet. She'll get them soon!"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled his right hand from his pocket, making the bald man flinch again, and spent the next three seconds on checking his nails.

"Soon, you say?" Sasuke lifted his gaze to the bald club-owner again, and his eyes had bled red. "You're already six weeks late. Tsunade has been kind to you..."

"Why don't you just give us the money, and we'll get out of here?" Shikamaru sighed. "We don't like this arrangement any more than you do."

"I told you I don't have them...!" The bald man got up from the couch but was quickly forced down again by the foot of Naruto Uzuamaki. The three men behind them pulled out the guns.

"Liar," Naruto stated calmly, and Sasuke stared at the blonde teen. Naruto kept his foot firmly placed on the bald man's chest, making it difficult for the human to breathe. "I know you're lying, so give us the money, and we'll get out of your disgusting club, hopefully never to return."

The bald man looked as if he was about to protest, but Naruto's eyes were so filled with hatred that he was left speechless for a few seconds.

"Those money are for another man..."

"Your drug dealer?" Sasuke asked and smirked. "Well, that wasn't very smart, was it?" The bald man swallowed hard.

"He's going to kill me if he doesn't get his money next week..."

"Unfortunately, that's not our problem," Shikamaru leered. "You see, Tsunade sent us here to either get the money back, or kill you."

"Either way," Naruto said and actually managed to muster a smirk. "You die. But if you pay us now, at least you'll have one week to figure out how to handle that drug dealer of yours. Run away, or perhaps rob some old lady?"

"And do believe me," Shikamaru said and turned to the three men behind them. "Shooting us will not accomplish anything."

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke said and put his hands back into his pocket. "Die now, or die later?"

* * *

The air felt cool and refreshing when the trio finally left the building. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled with delight. Shikamaru held the envelope containing Tsunade's money in a firm grip before giving Naruto and Sasuke a nod.

"I'm off to Tsunade's office now. Sasuke, I'll talk to you later, and kid," he turned to Naruto. "You did well today. I'll be sure to tell your godmother all about your first mission."

"Please do," Naruto said and gave a quick nod.

They watched Shikamaru leave and went back to the car. Sasuke glanced to Naruto again and noticed the blonde teen was slightly trembling. He frowned.

"Naruto?"

Said blonde jumped and turned to Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and unlocked the car and got in. Naruto took a seat, too, and nodded silently. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's behavior. "... You sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, but opted to look at the youngsters that were walking by on the street, some obviously already drunk, while others were obviously about to become drunk.

"Were you nervous?"

"A little. Isn't that normal?" Naruto muttered.

"I suppose."

They were silent for a few minutes, engulfed in their own thoughts. Naruto stared at the people on the streets they went past, while Sasuke stared calmly ahead.

"Are all humans like that?" Naruto suddenly asked, not taking his gaze off the passing scenery.

"Like what?"

"... Are they all... that primitive?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, almost feeling a tad worried when he heard the semi-sad tone of Naruto's voice. "They're humans. Of course they're primitive. Their sole purpose in life is producing kids."

"Sex, drugs, more sex... It's all they do. Fucking and getting wasted. Why is it like this?" Naruto's narrowed eyes were as bitter as the tone of his voice. The impossibly blue eyes suddenly looked dull.

"Beats me. It's a bit amusing, though. The angels fight so hard for the humans well being, and the humans just seem to... throw it all away." Sasuke gave a short laugh. "How idiotic. It's like they want to go to hell."

Naruto didn't say anything, and Sasuke glanced to the troubled blonde. The streetlights danced over Naruto's face.

"Naruto... Why do you care so much?" Sasuke sighed. "Is this about that girl who just got raped?" Naruto flinched at this and quickly shook his head.

"N-no!" Naruto said a bit too quickly. "Why would it be? I don't care about that stupid incident. She was stupid to let them drug her in the first place," Naruto sighed. "But..."

"But?" Sasuke lit a cigarette. Naruto's expression turned dull, as if his thoughts were too heavy for him to handle.

"She's going to die. The diseases they were carrying are in her blood now. Eventually, she will die. It's insane... How easily their lives can crumble from just one single mistake."

Sasuke sighed and felt his forehead tense into a frown. Damnit.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm stepping outside for a second, okay?"

"Sure," Naruto mumbled and continued eating his noodles while watching the show on tv. Sasuke put on his coat and ran down the stairs. When he got out, he picked his cell phone up and dialed Tsunade, almost trembling with anger. It was not fair. Totally unfair.

"Brat, I was asleep," Tsunade muttered and yawned audibly. Sasuke was so angry that he couldn't say anything at first. "What do you want? Is everything going alright with Naruto?" That was the trigger that made Sasuke snap.

"You know full fucking well it's not going alright!" Sasuke spat and growled with frustration. "You KNEW, didn't you? You knew about it, and you didn't tell me!"

"... Whatever are you talking about?" The semi-amused tone of her voice made Sasuke even more angry - she definitely knew what he was talking about.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke sneered. "That Naruto... Shit, Tsunade, why? Why didn't you tell me it was impossible?"

"Sasuke, calm down. Now tell me what you seem to think I knew about."

Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned against the brick wall. The cold seeped through the fabric and he shuddered.

"Naruto... damnit. I knew he was fifty percent angel, and I knew he was _capable_ of loving... But Tsunade, this is too much. It's not just the fact that he's capable of loving someone... Naruto cares for them! He cares about the humans way too much! He got totally upset tonight when he heard a human girl getting raped at the club. He's totally down because of it."

"So?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gave a hollow laugh.

"SO? It's basically impossible to turn him into a demon! No one who loves humans can become a demon!"

"Are you sure he loves them?" Tsunade sounded somewhat mysterious and Sasuke stilled. What was that supposed to mean?

"... Why else would he get that upset?"

Tsunade gave an audible sigh, and Sasuke felt the vein on his forehead thump. Why did she always have to act like he was a stupid brat who wasn't really worth her attention?

"Sasuke, do you know why it's more common that angels fall and turn into demons, than the other way around?"

"No?"

"Because the humans are so damn hard to love. They're ungrateful, they make mistake after mistake, they commit suicide, they give up, they're cruel towards each other... Humans are weak. The source of the angels' powers is love. The source of the demons' power is hatred. And it's much easier to hate the humans instead loving them." Tsunade suddenly sounded sad. "God gave them life, a free will, possibilities. Look what they're doing with those gifts. They shitting on them and throwing them out the window. They're ruining their planet, and start unnecessary wars."

"... What are you saying? Are you saying Naruto hates the humans?"

"I didn't say he hates them. It's all about the _capability_ of hating them.. Shikamaru told me what happened tonight. Naruto might've gotten upset from hearing an innocent girl getting raped, but at the same time, it seems he actually displayed some rather hateful actions towards the club owner. If Naruto loved the humans as unconditionally as the angels do, he would never had done something like that." Tsunade paused. "Did Naruto say anything about it afterwards?"

Sasuke had calmed down and was now watching the stars twinkle on the dark blue sky.

"Now that you mention it... He was talking about how humans are primitive and that all they seem to care about is sex and drugs."

"... I think he's just disappointed in how badly the humans are behaving. He IS partly an angel, after all."

"That doesn't change the fact that Naruto is capable of loving. Love isn't an emotion that demons possess," Sasuke drawled. Tsunade snorted softly.

"Stop fooling yourself, Sasuke. You, of all people, should know full well that there are demons who are capable of loving."

Sasuke's face turned into a sneer and his eyes narrowed. Tsunade was crossing the line. She knew that he couldn't stand hearing about _that_. He had already moved on and left _that_ part behind.

"I don't wanna hear it," he stated, clenching his jaw.

"Of course you don't," Tsunade sighed tiredly. "Anyhow, love can bring you strength, but love can also be turned into your biggest weakness. It's up to you, my dear Uchiha, to figure out how to turn Naruto's love into weakness. If you figure out how to use it against him, you might be able to make him choose hell, despite being capable of loving."

"What-"

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Sasuke."

She hung up and Sasuke stared at the buzzing cell phone in disbelief. Why did she always have to be so damn cryptic? Sasuke didn't know anything about love, so how the hell was he supposed to know how to turn it into Naruto's weakness? Sasuke flipped the cell phone closed and grit his teeth.

"Damn neutral," he muttered before going back inside.

* * *

"Who were you talking to? You're angry," Naruto stated, not asked, as Sasuke walked back into the apartment. Sasuke sighed and headed for the kitchen to grab a beer. Naruto followed him.

"Who said I was angry?" He muttered, even though Naruto had hit it straight on. Naruto gave an amused snort and leaned against the counter.

"No one. I can tell. Your eyes are still a little red, your normally perfect hair is ruffled, and your blood is pumping faster than usual. The scent changes when the pulse speeds up, so I can tell," Naruto stated calmly and reached for the juice box before Sasuke had the chance to close the fridge. Sasuke gave an annoyed frown and opened the can.

"You're too observant."

Naruto smiled and opened his juice box. The silence that followed was comfortable, only interrupted by occasional 'aah's after taking an extra large gulp of beer or juice.

"I want a smoke," Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head as he headed for the balcone. "You want one?"

Naruto shrugged but followed suit.

"I can keep you company, but honestly... smoking is your thing."

"Hmm?" Sasuke snorted and gave Naruto a smirk. "And here I thought we were making progress?" He lit the cigarette and was just about to inhale some of the poisonous smoke when someone suddenly napped the stick from his grasp. Naruto smirked delightfully and put the cigarette in his mouth. He took a breath and let out a big cloud of smoke before giving the cigarette back to Sasuke with a grin.

"There... Now I've stolen from you. Still disappointed, sensei?"

"Stealing is petty. I'm going to have to call your parents, young student," Sasuke snickered and Naruto joined him, chuckling a little. They were silent for a while. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was watching the people down at the street.

"Hey," Sasuke broke the silence and Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Why exactly were you so upset about that girl? Don't deny it, I know you were."

Naruto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, as if he was going to defend himself, but stopped before uttering a word. Sasuke looked sternly at him and finally, Naruto sighed and turned back to the street.

"It's not... It wasn't the girl, really. I pitied her, sure, but that's not why I was annoyed."

"You wanna fill me in?"

Naruto frowned and leaned against the rail. Sighing heavily he turned halfway to Sasuke.

"I'm not sure I understand it myself." Giving a sound of frustration, Naruto leaned back and turned his gaze to the sky. "Why do we always have our deep conversations out here?" He pondered, sounding amused, despite the tense situation. Sasuke gave a crooked smile.

"Beats me. Being out in the open helps me think."

"Good for you, cuz being out in the open apparently does nothing to improve my ability to think," Naruto chuckled but the smile that adorned his features didn't stay for long. "I wish I could just... switch one side off. Like, seal one part of me away, so that I wouldn't have to feel like this." The blonde gave Sasuke a confused, suffering look. As if he was asking Sasuke for a solution. But Sasuke didn't have one, and all he could offer for the moment was a shrug and a small amount of nicotine. He shoved the cigarette into Naruto's mouth and the teen closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply.

"I'm going to get addicted to this shit," Naruto muttered, but didn't return the cigarette. Sasuke frowned a little.

"Might be good for you to focus on something," he said and Naruto gave a laugh.

"Focus on smoking? That's awfully considerate of you."

"Smoking helps me relax," Sasuke said. "I'm just trying to help you. It's not like you'll get sick and die from it. You're not human."

"That's very true," Naruto sighed and put the cigarette in his mouth again. "... I'm not human."

Sasuke observed the blonde demangel discreetly from the corner of his eye. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought.

"The reason I was a bit pissed off was because I'd been talking to your godmother, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said, effectively interrupting Naruto's deep thoughts. The blonde looked a bit confused.

"Tsunade-baa? Why would you be angry? I thought the two of you were on good terms." Naruto looked confused and Sasuke smirked.

"We don't hate each other, but 'good terms' is an overstatement," he sniggered. "Anyways, I was just expressing my... irritation."

"Irritation?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. Sasuke lit another cigarette and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to turn you into a demon. I'm not gonna beat around the bush - my job is to make you choose hell eventually. I'm pretty sure you know that. I was worried that you might still be too attached to the humans. If you are, it's gonna make my job much more difficult."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets, trying to look indifferent, but Sasuke could see the nervous lines around Naruto's eyes. The older demon sighed.

"She said... Nothing." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the rail with an untroubled, almost lazy look. "Nothing at all."

Naruto stared at him, and the nervous traces in his face slowly turned into irritation.

"Liar," Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked and leaned back to meet Naruto's frown.

"Maybe."

"That's unfair."

"So is not telling me why you got upset tonight."

"Touché." Naruto scowled and gave an irritated growl. "Ugh, fine! As I said... It's difficult for me to understand it, too..."

"Try." Sasuke didn't want to push Naruto, but he wanted Naruto to understand why he reacted the way he did by himself. The blonde rubbed his temples.

"It's like... Hm... One part of me didn't care. It was almost amusing. Humans can be so stupid. But then... I got disgusted. Why did they do that to her? Why did she let them do it to her? Why did they use drugs, why did they drink. You could easily blame the men for raping her, and boo-hoo, she caught their diseases and died... But if she hadn't been drinking in the first place, none of it would've happened. And if she hadn't gone out alone, those men probably wouldn't have targeted her. Who's to blame?"

Sasuke gave a hoarse chuckle.

"Boy, if you had said this in the presence of a human girl, she'd kick your ass before you could blink. According to most of them, the girl is never to blame."

"And I get that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Of course I understand that. But that's just it! Everyone blames one another. Who knows what the hell those guys have been through? Maybe they just don't care anymore? Who can tell whether or not that girl deserved what she got? Who knows what she has done? If she had stayed at home, or gone to another club, or decided not to drink alcohol, it would have never happened."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto speak. All of a sudden, Naruto's hair looked brighter, the blue eyes shined, and there was an air of freshness around him. Oh yes. Sasuke frowned bitterly. This was the angel-part of Naruto speaking.

"So who is really to blame? Are those men evil, just because they did that?" The brightness suddenly vanished and Naruto's eyes started looking dull again with a faintly glowing red light deep down. Naruto frowned deeper. "What a stupid girl. And primitive men. Idiotic. Disgusting."

A couple of seconds went by, and then Naruto turned to Sasuke with a tired and confused look, as if he had just done something extremely exhausting, without even understanding it.

"See what I mean? I really don't understand this." Naruto gave a shaky, sad smile and went back inside. Sasuke stared after him before turning back to the dark sky to finish his cigarette. He sighed.

"Damnit... This is really going to be difficult."

TBC.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I'm really busy these days with university lectures and hunting for a job. I'll try to update faster next time. :)

Please, review! You have no idea what it means to me. ^^,


End file.
